We're Supposed to be Studying
by SaikoWrites
Summary: OneShot College!AU: Gajeel Redfox is known for failing most of his classes, and for once, he wants to pass. Studying with Laxus turned out to be a...good idea? (Rated M for Sexual scenes)


Oneshot

"We're supposed to be studying," Gajeel muttered, annoyed by the fact that Laxus pulled out his phone and began looking up porn.

"What, do you not know fun?" Laxus laughed and put in his headphones. He pulled up a video faster than Gajeel could look away. Of course, he skipped through the plot and right to the actual sex. Gajeel couldn't seem to look away, but he cringed every time the man thrusted into his co-worker. _How can she take such a huge…ah!_

They're supposed to be **studying.**

"Laxus…!" Gajeel pulled on his shirt, "I really just want to get this done, dammit!"

"Patience."

"Patience!? I waited THREE HOURS for you to get here and now you're watching PORN?"

"Why not?" Laxus laughed, "I haven't watched any in five minutes." Gajeel twitched. It took him five minutes to get here from his dorm.

"Are you fucking with me?"

"I'll think about it."

"You spent those three hours watching porn!? Holy shit I don't even say shit like this but I WANT to pass this fucking class! The year is about to end and I SWORE to myself that I—what?"

"Is something wrong?"

"…what did you…just say!?" Gajeel held his textbook against his chest, blushing, "Just now!"

"Is something wrong."

"B-before that, asshole!" Gajeel almost hit him with the book. Laxus paused, and smirked, putting his phone on the small table beside them. He pushed Gajeel on the floor, pinning him. Gajeel could only stare in fear. The carpeting was soft, warm, but not soft enough. Not to mention the living room would be the first room someone would walk into through the front door. Laxus didn't like this setting. He grabbed Gajeel and carried him into his room, shutting and locking the door. Gajeel rested on the bed, shocked, his belt buckle already undone.

"I thought about it." Laxus laughed, smirking as he eyed Gajeel's clothed body. He reached down and undid the zipper of his own jeans, revealing his member. Gajeel, shaking, backed up to the corner of the bed. Laxus climbed in, moving towards him and pulling him off the bed, on the floor. He was crying.

"Why are you crying?" Laxus reached down to cup Gajeel's chin. He clearly didn't want to do this. Laxus came closer to his face and kissed his cheek, softly, gently, without hurting him. "I don't want to hurt you sweetheart," He whispered in his ear. Gajeel froze, making Laxus chuckle, "I promise I won't hurt you, okay?"

Gajeel looked up at him. He could just imagine what he would do to him. He thought of Laxus pushing him on the side of the bed, making him kneel, and the painful fucking he'd give him. He thought of Laxus holding his face to the bed so hard he'd suffocate, and holding his rear up so he'd fuck him unconscious, too. He thought of being beaten so hard he's go numb, and he'd have to submit to him without struggling. He hadn't noticed his quiet sobbing. "I don't…I don't want…"

Laxus kissed him. Gajeel was slowly being unbuttoned and released from his shirt. Laxus moved down to his neck, sucking them, intending to leave marks. Next his chest, and his stomach. Gajeel moaned, trembling in both fear, and pleasure. He was lost in both feelings, but it didn't stop his erection. Laxus grabbed at it and began pumping. "Yes or no, Redfox?"

This was it. If he says yes, there's a chance he could get hurt. He could regret it. If he said no, everything would stop here. Laxus might not even stay to help him; this might be the last time he'd speak to him…Laxus would be really disappointed. So would he.

"Yes…" he whispered. Maybe Laxus would keep his promise. Maybe he won't get hurt. Laxus kissed his ears. He licked them. Gajeel's breathing grew weary, which only pleased Laxus.

"I'll keep my promise." He rested him back on the bed and kissed his lower lip. Gajeel couldn't help but bite it. He could taste him.

Laxus pulled of Gajeel pants and spread his legs, fondling Gajeel's own member. "Heh, your cock is almost as big as mine." He laughed. Gajeel blushed. Laxus lifted his legs up and kissed his entrance, lathering it with saliva. Gajeel felt a small slap on his ass, which caused him to moan. He grabbed the bed sheets and turned his head, biting them. Laxus stopped and asked, "How do you want to sit."

"Turn me around." He responded, surprisingly with no hesitation. Laxus happily turned him over, "Alright then, tell me when you're ready." He moved up, kissing his back. Gajeel felt ready. But then again, something stopped him. This was something unexpected…he still didn't know how to feel—but it felt so good, the way he kissed him all the way to his—no, this is still wrong. He has to push Laxus off—the hell he will. No, he has to—

"Babe," Laxus leaned in, getting very close to his face, "Don't worry about it. This is between you and me, okay?" He could tell Gajeel was obviously insecure. The rudest, cockiest, probably the most clueless man at college felt _insecure_. Still, Gajeel slipped under him, grabbing his very hard member, stroking it, much to Laxus' surprise. He kissed the testicles as he stroked, making Laxus moan loudly. He kissed the tip, and licked it all the way down.

"You're teasing me, Redfox," Laxus said, grinning. Gajeel began sucking, choking himself, but he couldn't come back up just yet. He wanted more. Laxus sat up and let Gajeel rest his head on his lap. He finally came up to breathe, but immediately went back down. Laxus let go and spilled in his mouth. Gajeel sat up, gasping for air. Both of them were throbbing. Laxus cleaned Gajeel's mouth with his own shirt, and kissed his cheek, very close to his lips. Gajeel was shaking. "You haven't done that before, have ya', Redfox?" He began rubbing lube on himself. _Why did he just happen to HAVE lube in his jacket?_

He shook his head. Laxus laughed and pulled him on his lap. He sat lightly on his cock, hesitating to push himself in. Laxus moved back against the wall besides the bed and held him up, "I'll push you down slowly, just tell me when you're ready."

He sucked at his neck again. Gajeel felt tense again, but…

"I'm ready," he muttered. Laxus smiled and gently pushed the tip in. Gajeel bit his lip, and held Laxus' shoulders as he was pushed down. He whimpered as he was halfway in. He felt Laxus slipping in and out no problem. It _did _feel good. Gajeel quietly moaned and let Laxus use him. Laxus laid him on his back and pushed in again, slower, but all the way this time. Gajeel grabbed the pillow beside him as he went faster. He ended up screaming, but rather in pleasure than pain. He was lost in it.

And so was Laxus.

He pulled his pants down lower and pushed in him, hard enough to make the bed rock. "F-fuck, Gajeel," he stuttered, "I'm 'bout to go-!"

"D-Don't pull out…please don't stop!"

"I won't-Ah!" He let go. Their seed coated him. Gajeel looked up at Laxus. They both gasped for air. They were exhausted. Laxus collapsed on the bed, resting next to him. "Y'know," he gasped out, "I think all we need for tomorrow is rest."

"Mmm…" Gajeel was only half awake. He sighed as Laxus cleaned him off. "It's almost hard to believe that was your first time…that was too good." He kissed his cheek and pulled the blanket over themselves.

Shocked, Gajeel looked at the scoreboard. Laxus came up to him, scratching his head, "What's wrong?" He asked, looking at the board, "Did-did you get a low score? Shit dude, I—"

"I got fifth."

"Huh?" he looked back at Gajeel. He was almost crying.

"I got…fifth…place…"

"What!?" He looked at Gajeel's name up on the board. A 90. He was only beat by Erza, Freed, Mira, and Levy. Laxus made it to seventh with an 87—his highest. "What the fuck."

"I don't KNOW…" he slowly looked at him, then back at the board. "…Natsu got last place again."

"…Lucy didn't do too well either. Isn't a 67 a D?"

"Uh huh…" he blushed, only to find himself laughing, "I don't think sex is their thing."

Laxus blushed and chuckled, "It sure as hell isn't."

"…that was a hint." Gajeel whispered.

"Oh. Oh! _OH…_I see Redfox."

* * *

**A/N: Hey~! Thanks for reading! I meant to upload this awhile back, but I guess I forgot I didn't so sorry! I'm still working on _Wake Up_ and I should now have more time to do so. Thanks for your patience!**


End file.
